Rituals
by Lathan Lover
Summary: Nathan has a new ritual before every basketball game, which so happens to involve Lucas. Last 3 chapters are of Lucas' POV. Warnings for strong language MM slash & incest
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill and its characters are owned and copyrighted by Warner Bros. Television and Tollin/Robbins Productions

I'd like to thank the lovely Miss Meehan for everything she's done. She helped me create a safe haven for all Lathan lover's.

Warnings: This story contains slash (m/m) and incest. Pairing Lucas/Nathan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rituals

Nathan found Haley backstage in the dressing room sitting under a table. She explained it was a ritual from when she was on tour; something that calmed her nerves.

"You're a basketball player. Don't you have a ritual before the game?" She had asked.

Nathan felt his cheeks flush. Sure he had one. But it didn't involve wearing a lucky pair of socks or a special pair of underwear, although; he still owned the pair he was wearing when the ritual first began...

He had been in a slump for weeks since his half-brother joined the team. He couldn't focus, couldn't get one shot to actually come close to the basket, let alone go in. He had arrived at the gym early for some private practice. Unfortunately, his brother was there too. His game had been off and Coach Durham's judgment was being called in to question for allowing the blond teen to continue to play.

Furious that Lucas was even cutting into his alone time, Nathan challenged his father's illegitimate spawn to a game of one on one. Things got ugly right away. Elbows thrown to ribcages, pushing, shoving and eventually and all out brawl. The two brothers wrestled with each other, eventually landing on the wooden floor. They rolled, tossed and struggled to get the upper hand on the other until finally Nathan was on top, pinning Lucas's arms over his head and screaming at him to quit the team.

Lucas's glared defiantly up at him, demanding to be let go. He tried to squirm out of Nathan's strong hold. Thrusting up, hoping to knock the brunette off of him, Lucas' pelvis came in contact with Nathan's. Both teens felt the other's hardness. Nathan pressed down, sliding one leg between Lucas' to hold him down and ground down.

Lucas pushed up against Nathan, panting angrily when his younger brother smiled and pressed down again.

"Get off me pervert," Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"Make me," Nathan said rolling his hips again and daring to hold his brother's arms in place above his head with one hand. "I think you like it."

"Fuck you," Lucas said, his voice full of venom. His hips involuntarily bucked up against Nathan's.

"Is that what you want; to fuck me?"

Nathan undulated his hips again, noting that Lucas never bothered to challenge his one handed grip on his wrists. The brunette took a chance and let his free hand glide down between them, feeling the boy through his sweats. Lucas pushed up and ground his groin against the hand feeling him up.

"Little slut, you like that."

"Not as much as you do," Lucas replied, surprised at how breathy his voice sounded.

"Shut up you little perv," Nathan groaned.

"Make me."

Nathan did. He pressed his mouth hard against his brother's. In shock, Lucas resisted at first but the hand assaulting him below the waist had magically found it's way inside his sweats.

"No underwear," Nathan said, breaking the kiss. "Were you expecting me?"

Nathan didn't wait for an answer. He attacked the boy's lips again, forcing his tongue inside Lucas' mouth, his hand still working the hard flesh. He felt the moisture on the tip and gathered it on the tips of his fingers. Sliding his torso between Lucas' legs, he released his grip on the blonde's wrists and yanked down Lucas' sweats to mid thigh. Switching hands, he continued to stroke Lucas while inserting his cum moistened digits into Lucas' hole and pushed in. Surprised when the teen didn't cry out in pain, Nathan smirked.

"You've done this before."

Lucas only moaned and attempted to spread his legs even wider. The garment around his thighs restricted him somewhat. Finally realizing his hands were free, he forced the sweats lower and then used his hands to massage Nathan's ass through his warm-up suit.

The sound of Coach Durham's voice approaching had both boys scrambling off the hardwood floor.

"This isn't over," Nathan spat out, as he exited hastily for the lockroom and a much need cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Nathan thought a nice shower would be just the thing to cool him down. Hopefully Whitey had caught up with Lucas and was bending his ear with another of his pep talks. Nathan had settled into a shower stall farthest away from the entrance. Though he really needed a cold shower after his tussle with Lucas, he made the water warm instead and worked the bar of soap he'd bought with him up and down his body. He tried desperately not to think of his brother but parts of his body weren't cooperating.

"Thinking about me?" Lucas's voice broke through his concentration.

"Fuck, what do you want?" Nathan asked angrily.

It wasn't until Lucas stepped into the shower that Nathan's eyes focused and he realized his brother was naked.

"Get the fuck away from me." Nathan tried to sound threatening but it actually came out more frightened.

"I thought you said this wasn't over," Lucas purred. "Had a change of heart?"

Lucas let his eyes roam freely over his brother's well-toned form.

"We're brothers you fucking pervert."

"We were brothers upstairs when you had your hand down my pants too," Lucas shot back.

"You want to play games?" Nathan reached for his brother and used his height advantage to whirl him around and pin him to the back wall of the stall.

He pressed his knee between Lucas's legs and spread them apart. He gripped Lucas's hands and held them against the cool tile spread high over his head. His brother was breathing shakily. Nathan ground his hips forward and when Lucas's mouth formed a perfect little 'O' he leaned forward and fitted his mouth between his brother's lips and explored it with his tongue.

Lucas's body jerked a few times and he could feel his brother's mouth twist into what he assumed was a smirk. It took him a while to realize Nathan was no longer holding his wrists against the wall and that he was basically allowing this assault of his own free will. In fact, Nathan's hands were clutching his hips and he hadn't even noticed his own hips swaying voluntarily against his younger brother's.

The sound of fellow teammates beginning to enter the locker room once again interrupted their little interlude. "Keep your head in the game," Nathan whispered, biting Lucas's ear and squeezing his cock for emphasis.

He grabbed his towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist. Lucas could hear the cheerful banter of his teammates as Nathan entered the lockers. He was tempted to jerk off but if Nathan could hold up without being gratified, so could he. That night both brothers tied their father for the highest number of baskets in a single game.

It was after the game the Coach Durham called them into his office.

"Whatever you boys did tonight that got you working as a team and motivated, keep it up. It worked."

Lucas and Nathan both blushed but for the sake of the team they were willing to do whatever it took.

So now, as Nathan stood with Haley mulling over her question about a ritual before a game, Nathan just smiled and nodded. The Ravens were undefeated for the rest of the season. Some rituals did work and even if they didn't Nathan was having too good a time to stop it now. Nathan thought it best to not tell Haley about his secret pre-game ritual. Besides, he knew she would flip out if she found out that not only did his rituals involved sex with a guy, but Lucas of all people.

Who would've thought that one moment of lust two years ago, would be the start of an ever-growing relationship with his boyfriend, Lucas.

The End!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lucas' POV**_

It took a long time for either of us to stop pretending that our pregame ritual was much more than that. Yeah we were winning and Nate and I were scoring more. We were definitely motivated but the thing is something happened between us. I'm not just talking about the sex or the near sex. There'd been an unspoken rule in our little game; no completion, no penetration. That worked fine for a while. A lot of what we did before a match was out of anger. We both have the bruises and bite marks to prove it. Then a month or so into it, we'd barely make it to the showers.

It started with Nate telling me I'd played a great game. I'd been sitting on the bench in front of my locker basically waiting for him to come down. The remark shocked me I suppose cause all I could do was stare at him. Not once since I joined the team has he ever complimented me. Yell at me, yeah. Bark orders and push me around, sure. Compliments from him were a foreign language he didn't understand being spoken to him. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Then Nathan started getting more touchy. Like he was desperate for some contact. It was clear to me during our ritual as time went on. The kissing and the touching became softer, and there no more bruises and bite marks anymore. Whatever it was that caused the change, I was grateful for it. Fighting with Nathan was both mentally and physically exausting. So I returned the gesture, telling him he played well too. And let me tell you, it wasn't hard for me to miss the genuine smile on his face, and when his eyes brightened with the compliment. Right then and there I knew something changed between us, and I needed to find out how it happened.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stop by my house after school? There's something I think we should talk about."

Nathan smirked, "Really?"

"I emphasize the word 'talk', Nate."

"Alright if that's what you want."

"Thanks."

I was hoping he and I would figure this out together. Wondering if it will change what we have between us, and what we do together. If I were honest with myself, I really don't want to stop what Nathan and I are doing. But sometime between now and when we started out ritual, it got more intimate, like we were lovers. And I couldn't wait for the next time we would get together for another sexual encounter. Hopefully when Nathan comes over, I'll get the answers I need.

"Lucas?" I hear Nathan say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. You're here a lot sooner than expected."

"Yeah well, it sounded important."

I could only sigh, "It has to do with our ritual Nathan."

"What's wrong with them? We play our best because of it, and you want to stop now?"

"I never said I wanted to stop!"

"Then what's the problem?" Nathan said as he sat down on my bed.

"Somewhere along the line, the ritual changed. Haven't you noticed? It's like we no longer do it out of hatred and disgust for one another."

Nathan got that far off look in his eyes, and I knew what he was thinking. He's recounting every single ritual we performed together. A few moments later I can practically see realization dawn on him. He understands what I've been saying. And I'm hoping he comprehends why I all of the sudden am questioning it.

"I guess we have been becoming more intimate lately."

"Yeah." I say as I sit next to him.

"So what now. What do we do? Do we stop?"

"Honestly?" I look at him.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to stop." I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really? But I thought you had a problem with it?"

"I don't. It's just that...our rituals...have changed something in me. I no longer hate you. I think about you all the time. I can hardly wait until out next ritual is performed."

Nathan just looked at me with those piercing blue eyes that haunt my dreams. Well, wet dreams more like it. And I can only wait until he goes ape-shit on me. Yelling and beating me to the ground. So I wait. And wait. And nothing's happening. He just keeps looking at me, like he's trying to look into my very soul. Then he does something unexpected. Nathan reached with his left palm caress my cheek. I unintentionally rub my cheek against Nathan's hand, my eyes drifting shut at the sensation, my left hand sliding around Nathan's waist, his right sliding around mine. "Nathan what are we doing?"

"I don't know, Luke." Nathan kissed his way to my ear, blowing hot breath inside, I feel my body stiffening as I'm sure he can too. "I think about you all the time too," he crooned, putting his hand from around my waist to inside the back of my shirt, "I think I have feelings for you, Luke." He tongued the lobe and I could only moan ever so softly. "I can't help it. No one has ever kissed better than you, sucked better. It's like you are the only one who truely gets me. I want you. I want you more than just some part in a pre-game ritual. I want you as a lover..." Nathan brushed his lips over mine, a featherlight touch. "Just me and you..." I could feel Nathan pour all his passion, all his love into the next kiss, tongue licking at my lips until I finally parted them. And oh God, Nathan's hands were threading in my hair, fingers wound tight, deepening the kiss, moaning into my mouth.

Then I began to push at him, muttering and Nathan backed off. "I know I got carried away, Lucas, but I really want to..."

"So do I, Nate, but are you sure you really sure you want this? I mean we're still brothers. At first we were just trying to dominate one another, our rituals being about lust and nothing more. Fuck buddies, but without the fucking. Now, we're about to cross into lover's territory. You really want us to be both brothers and lovers?"

"Boyfriends."

"What?"

"Brothers and boyfriends. Lovers just sounds too girly for me." Nathan chuckled.

"Ass."

"What do you say Luke? Will you cross that line with me? And break our unspoken rule regarding our rituals?"

I had to think for a moment, partly to figure out what he was talking about, and mostly just to make him squirm.

"Lucas?"

"You mean about the no completion, no penetration rule?"

"Yes. Will you break our rule with me? Will you be my boyfriend?"

"You do know that what we're about to do, about to acknowledge, is illegal right?

"Yeah. But that's what makes things more intense, more undeniable. It's a double taboo. Two guys who are brothers...it's forbidden, but oh so fucking hot."

"You always did think with your dick, Nate." Lucas laughed.

"Can't really help it when I'm around you." Nathan smiled.

Nathan gazed up at his me, eyes a little worried now and I smiled, throwing in the towel completely. "I love you," I said and Nathan's eyes filled with tears and overflowed. I've never seen him cry before. But then I realized, growing up in the household he did, he was desperate for love. And, kitten-soft, my tongue collected them and drank them down, warm salt in his mouth.

I lift my hand and cupped one smooth cheek, stroking the lingering dampness. "Tell me you love me," I pleaded, suddenly needing to hear it.

"I love you," Nathan said instantly, heart in his eyes.

"Tell me that you'll always love me," I demanded.

Nathan's hand lifted now and cupped my face and I found himself leaning into its warmth and solid masculine strength once again.

"I will always love you," Nathan said fiercely, then his lips found mine and he was kissing me wildly, deeply, pushing me down onto the bed.

And I was answering the kiss just as fiercely as need exploded out of me. I gripped Nathan's neck hard, twisting under the bruising kiss, returning the sensual rasp of tongue against tongue, throwing my head back to take a breath and then being engulfed again under the onslaught.

Finally, Nathan's lips gentled against my own, the fierce grasp of his hands softened, became caresses, strokes, sighs of pleasure on my skin. Nathan lifted his head, lips swollen and bruised, breathing harsh. His lashes flickered open and he blinked down at his brother dazedly.

"Lucas?" he murmured as I blinked my own lashes, not surprised to find them damp and heavy. I felt oddly shy as warm blue eyes quartered my face possessively, but I fought it, figuring he was probably losing as warm blood rushed under his skin and Nathan's chest heaved a deep breath against his own.

"So it's decided then? We're boyfriends?" I had to ask.

"Definetly." A huge grin graced his features, "So...now that we're abandoning our no cumming, no fucking rule, who tops first?"

"Me." I stated.

"Why you?"

"Because big brother says so." I burst into giggles.

"Fuck that!"

"Please Nate?" I hit him with the big guns and give him the best puppy dog eyes I can muster. And right then and there, I can see his resolve crumbling.

"Fine. But dude, I so get dibs on topping next time."

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I could say anything, I suddenly found both of us naked, touching and groping as if it was our first time. In a sense it was, we've never done anything like this out of love before, which will make this experience much more memorable.

I turned him so Nathan was laying on his back and trailed one finger down his body, then up again. "Should I suck you off, Sam? My mouth around your dick, swallowing all of it, drinking your sweet cum and savoring every drop?" I grasped Nathan's dick and stroked slowly. "You're so hard, Nate. I could just jerk you off all night, keep you on the edge, make you moan, make you beg. Is that what you want? You want to be teased?" I shifted between his legs, leaning down and flicking his tongue over the tip.

I suckled the head, swirling my tongue around and around before suckling some more. Nathan tried to buck up, but I held him still. "I'm not going to do this quickly Nathan. I'm going to take my time, make love to you until you don't remember your own name." I sucked the top three inches down and raised his head. "You have the prettiest cock I've ever seen; the most perfect." He licked the length. "Oooh yeah, so hard and stiff, just the way I like it."

"Please..."

"Please what? What do you want me to do Nate?."

"Rim the hell out of me, man!"

"Rimming?" I leaned further down, bending his head and fingering Nate's ass.

"But if you don't do that...LUCAS!" Nathan cried as my tongue dipped into his hole.

"Just so you know, you better return the gesture." I laved the crack, and then pushed my tongue in. "So tight." I tongue fucked Nathan a bit more, then returned my attention to his dick. I took about an inch in, raising my head to tease the tip, tongue putting pressure on the slit, suckling the head and swallowing another inch. I repeated the motions again and again until I had Nathan all the way down his throat.

Nathan had remained still, allowing me to do what he pleased, but his hands slid into my hair, holding my mouth down, pistoning his hips; he was fucking my mouth and I let him. He was going to come, I was sure of it...and then I forced Nathan to let go of my head. "Why did you stop?" Nathan managed to gasp out.

"Don't you want to be fucked, Nate? Don't you want my cock up your ass?"

"Yes." Nathan's breath hitched. "I need you now."

"Your wish is my command."

"Make love to me Lucas?"

"I'll always love you." I pushed Nathan's knees back, resting my dick against his hole. I spread those luscious cheeks and pushed the head in, seeing Nathan wince.

"I'll make you feel better, I promise Nate."

"It hurts."

"I know. I swear the pain goes away." I got another two inches in.

"God Lucas. I can't take much more."

"You can, I know you can." I was too fargone to stop. It was like my cock had a life of it's own and pressed in deeper. I wiggled my hips, leaning down for a kiss and my cock slid all the way in. "I'm in, Nate, I think I heard something about..."

"OHMYGOD!!"

I found what I was looking for. "That would be your prostate, Nathan."

"Do that again!"

"I'll try." I smirked and shifted inside a few more times before I found it. I angled correctly and stroked over that pleasure spot again and again, listening to Nathan's moans, his begging. "OH GOD NATE!" I pounded inside, feeling the tightness, the heat around my dick. Nathan's muscles were contracting; my baby brother was going to come. "Let it go, Nate. Oh yeah...come for me...come for your big brother..."

Nathan dug his nails into my back and I literally howled from the pain. He felt the thick cock driving deeper and squeezed his anal muscles tighter.

"Mine, Nathan, all mine..."

I wrapped my hand around his dick and this time it was Nathan who howled...and came...and came...and just when he thought he was empty, drained dry, he came some more.

I was still going and continued to pound into Nathan some more.

"Love you, Nathan...Oh God...love you so fucking much..." I was greying out as I came, lost in everything that was Nathan. I didn't want to leave the warmth, but as I grew soft I slid out, hearing Nathan grunt.

"Oh god that was incredible. Now I see why gay guys like it so much"

"So you enjoyed the ride?" I smirked.

"Fuck you!"

"Love you too, baby bro."

"Sap."

"Only for you." I leaned in for a kiss.

The End.


End file.
